


The Agent From Rio

by angryschnauzer



Category: Agent Carter - Fandom, Freddie Page - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Freddie doing peggy against a wall, HIDDLESWELL, Public Sex, Rough Sex, secret agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddie Page receives a job offer whilst he's drowning his sorrows in Rio, soon finding himself to be part of the Strategic Scientific Reserve in USA. He then runs into a mysterious and alluring woman whilst on his first operation, finding his attraction to her something he cannot resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Agent From Rio

Freddie sat at the bar, the warm evening breeze coming in over the tropical plants that surrounded the building as he nursed his drink, knowing that he was on duty the next day, yet another test flight needing to be completed of those infernal machines. How they even got into the air was beyond him, the shoddy workmanship so poor you could see the rivets move as you started the engines of the prototype aircraft he’d been hired as a test pilot for. Suddenly a clear cough next to his ear made him turn around, surprised to see an older gentleman with a large moustache standing next to him;

“Mr Page?”

“That would be me”

“May I join you?”

Freddie turned back to his drink, smirking into the glass;

“Old chap, I know it’s steamy down here but I’m afraid I don’t swing that way”

“Mr Page, not every person in this god forsaken country wants to jump into the sack with you”

The stern reply got Freddie’s attention and he nodded to the stool next to him, watching as his new companion sat.

“I hear you are a rather successful test pilot young man”

“And where would you hear that from?”

“And you had a somewhat exemplary record with the RAF previous”

“What did you say you wanted again?” Freddie now getting nervous that this complete stranger not only knew who he was but also his history.

“We wanted to offer you the opportunity to get out of this hell hole and join us at the Strategic Scientific Reserve in Los Angeles”

“The what?”

“The Secret Service old chap, MI5 branched out after the war and now we’re in partnership with the Yanks”

Freddie looked down at his drink, swirling the almost molten ice cube in the pale amber liquid before downing it, grinning into his glass;

“When do we start?”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two weeks later

Freddie sat in the office, the hot air being blown around by desk fans as he and the rest of his new team sat in silence, listening to the traffic drive by outside, the smoke from his cigarette curling up in pale grey tendrils before the fans moved and blew it away.

The door suddenly burst open and the Agent that had recruited him burst through holding a file with red hatching around the edges; finally! An assignment!

As he and the rest of the boys assembled for their briefing, the assignment would require all of their skills and would be Freddie’s first big test.

Three hours later they were in the ballroom as the biggest and brightest of LA high society mingled, movie stars and tycoons alike, the champagne flowing as the team blended in with their newly purchased tuxedo’s, Freddie in particular very pleased with his brand new suit, cut in the modern style and accentuating his Errol Flynn good looks. In fact a number of starlets had already given him the eye along with most of the waitresses. But no Freddie he told himself, he must concentrate on the assignment; find the target, neutralise the security, and retrieve the microfilm.

The target was seen walking around the upper floor that overlooked the ballroom, the team leader giving the nod and the team made their way up the staircase. Soon they had the targets security team cornered; punches thrown and limbs dislocated, but they were now hog-tied and gagged in one of the side rooms. However the target had now disappeared, gone in an instant as if turning into smoke. Freddie and one other left the room and started to search, splitting up and going in separate directions.

He stalked along the corridor, peering into open rooms and testing doors of the closed ones; occasionally stumbling upon a couple copulating where they shouldn’t be. His ears pricked when he heard the heavy thud of a body falling on the floor, quietly crossing the hall and listening at the door. He heard heeled footsteps getting closer so found a curtain to hide behind as he watched to see who appeared, and was surprised to see a stunning brunette step out of the room.

He watched as she paused, pulling her dress up her thigh and slipping the microfilm container into her garter before smoothing her dress back down. He was transfixed by this beauty before him; beautiful almond eyes and plump red lips, curves that would make Marylyn jealous and a red dress that clung to everything nature had given her. He licked his lips as he watched her sashay down the hallway and descend the steps back to the ballroom.

Moments later he was next to her at the bar and as she ordered a drink he nodded to the barman he’d have the same. Turning on the charm he smiled down at her and used his best smoulder, knowing that most women couldn’t resist his baby blue eyes and stunning smile. Soon they were chatting away and as the bar got more crowded he suggested they get some air on the terrace, protectively resting his hand on the small of her back as he steered her through the crowds and out into the quiet and cool night.

They walked to a dark corner of the terrace, resting their drinks on the wall as he took the chance and wrapped his hand further around her back, resting on her hip. He felt her shiver and knew it was nothing to do with the cold; peering down he could see where her hardened nipples were now poking through the thin satin of her gown. Taking his chance he slowly turned her in his arms and lowered his lips to hers, kissing her tenderly and was surprised when she upped the tempo and her tongue delved between his lips. He felt his cock harden in his suit and he pulled her body to his, grinding himself against her stomach as she leant against him. This was when she took control, pulling on his jacket she backed him into the shadows, their lips never parting but her hands soon found their way to his crotch, making quick work of his fly as her nimble fingers drew his cock out and stroked his hard length, her fingers barely able to reach around his impressive girth. He was soon pulling at her dress, the strapless number tugged down sharply to expose her very impressive breasts before his hands went to her skirts, pulling them up around her waist as he spun them around and backed her up against the wall.

He rubbed his fingers between her thighs and was pleased to find her soaking already, stroking her pussy as she groaned into his neck, her fingers winding into his hair as he found her clit and rubbed against the sensitive little bud, knowing that all women love attention on this little nubbin. As he slipped two fingers deep into her and pumped them, his thumb rubbing against her clit, he lowered his mouth to her impressive breasts, her rosy pink nipples just dying to be licked and tasted. He sucked hard on them, making her groan into him as her hand continued to rub his hard cock, driving him insane with her incredible skill and her flick of her wrist.

Finally he took hold of her hips and lifted her up, pressing her against the wall as she wrapped her strong legs around him. He rocked his hard cock against her wetness, coating his shaft in her juices before he pulled back and dipped his hips a little, finally feeling that magic touch as his cock slid into her, her tight pussy pulsing around him as he buried himself deep within her accepting body.

He fucked her hard against the wall, pounding into her until she was breathless and could only cling onto him, her first and second orgasms coming quickly yet still he never relented, his huge cock stretching her pussy and his balls slapping against her buttocks as he held her legs high. Finally she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and clung onto him, allowing him to slip a hand between them and rub at her sensitive clit. He was close and he wanted to cum as she did, knowing her beautiful little pussy would drain his balls dry.

As he pinched at her clit he could feel his body rising, knowing he was about to spill within her, and with a simultaneous cry they came together, her body shaking with the force of her orgasm as he thrust into her, emptying himself deep within her as her soft body accepted his gift.

They stood there for a moment, their bodies still entwined until he softened and pulled out of her, his hands slowly sliding down her legs until she was on her feet, watching she steadied herself against the wall as he made himself decent.

As she pulled her dress back to cover her assets he smiled at her;

“Another drink darling?”

“Oh, why not... same again please”

He quickly made his way into the ballroom, a smile on his face as he passed the bar and made his way out of the door; his long legs carrying him quicker than most people could run. The rest of the team were waiting in the neutral Town Car;

“Did you get it?”

Freddie held up the small container that contained the microfilm;

“A doddle!” he said with a smile, tossing it in the air and catching it again, slipping it into his pocket as the returned back to base.

They logged the evidence in and called it a night, the debriefing starting at 0800 hours the next morning.

 

With their hangovers being dampened by copious amounts of coffee the team sat quietly in the office, the windows open and blowing in the still cool morning air, enjoying it whilst it was still fresh and before the fumes and heat of Los Angeles encroached as the day wore on.

The agent in charge called out for Freddie to join them in his office, the rest of the team giving him a pat on the back as he went, closing the door behind him.

“Agent Page, please... take a seat”

Freddie sat in front of the desk, lounging back in the chair with a smug look on his face, knowing he’d proven himself on the previous night’s mission. Suddenly a voice behind them startled him, and spinning around he saw his beauty from the previous night;

“Freddie, may I introduce you to Agent Carter, she’s in charge of the other team here in the LA office”

He opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it, the Hollywood starlet that he’d encountered last night, a far cry from the fierce and ferocious vixen that now strode across the room;

“Agent Page, we’re very pleased with your skills you showed last night...”

He watched as just a hint of a smirk spread across Agent Carters face as their boss continued to remain silent;

“So it was just a test?”

“Oh no Freddie...” His boss put his feet up on his desk and puffed on a cigar; “It was very much a genuine mission, and you succeeded with flying colours! Your team will be working with Agent Carters team on your next mission, so please ensure that you work together well”

If only he knew Freddie thought, suppressing a smirk as he glanced at Agent Carter.

They were soon debriefed and as Freddie held the door for her, their boss called out to them;

“Oh Peggy, would you be so kind as to give Freddie his new identification?”

“Of course sir” she said with a smile, closing the door behind them.

“Not a word” she muttered under her breath as she strode down the hallway, Freddie following with a look of amusement on his face. He admired her rear as she bent over her desk and grabbed an envelope;

“Here you go, new passport and driving licence, bank account details, and for the US; Social Security number”

Freddie glanced at the name on the ID;

“Bond?”

“Is there a problem?”

“James Bond?”

“I think it’ll fit quite well, and I’m sure you’ll get used to it”

She turned around with her back to him, knowing that working with this man was going to be a test of her skills and resolve.


End file.
